Chuuya deserves a gift
by DreameroftheRealm
Summary: Chuuya is stressed and the Port Mafia plans a surprise for him. Chuuya x Spy!OC (can also be x reader if you have enough imagination). A Chuuya birthday fic.


Chuuya deserves a gift: Chuuya is stressed and the Port Mafia plans a surprise for him. Chuuya x Spy!OC (can also be x reader if you have enough imagination)

A/N: this was actually written in a hurry and came out to be more silly than I intended it to be. The Port Mafia is portrayed in a more lighthearted tone like they are a dysfunctional family with issues.

* * *

Chuuya Nakahara has always been a busy man. Port Mafia business always takes most of his precious time which is why whenever he has a day off he would always make the best out of it. Its either he takes his men out for a mini-celebration having drinks here and there and bonding with his trusted subordinates, or he just opts to get wasted at home... alone. The last one usually happens when he is stressed. And considering how tiring his duties are for the last few months it has been his usual routine.

Meanwhile in the meeting room Mori and Koyou discuss important matters.

That is planning for a surprise on Chuuya's birthday.

"I'm not against it, considering how Chuuya's been heavily stressed these past days," it was Koyou who had been calming sipping her tea. Mori is seated one space beside her and has his hand leaning on his face. Then there was Akutagawa and Higuchi standing on the side on the room their backs leaning to a wall. And finally the three main members of the Black Lizard was situated on the entrance door guarding it.

There was an eerie atmosphere surrounding the meeting room right now.

"Uhh... Uhm. Senpai why does it feel like we're having a dangerous mission right now." It was Higuchi who whispered her uncertainty to Akutagawa.

"It is only natural," was Akutagawa's short reply.

"But does it have to be 'this' serious," Higuchi whispered.

"This is getting us nowhere. When will she arrive anyway." Mori couldn't help but sigh.

Suddenly the door bursts open revealing a dark haired woman wearing a floral summer dress and a sun hat with sunglasses. "What is this? Why is everyone so gloomy."

"Speak of the devil." Mori smirked at the woman.

The said woman was one of Port Mafia's best spies who had just returned from a mission. She was personally trained by Koyou herself in the arts of assassination and disguise. Her outstanding intellect and multilingual talents makes her the best asset when dealing with foreign affairs which sadly causes her to be sent overseas more often. Although she has an eccentric personality that always weird out most of the Port Mafia members.

It also no secret that there is something between her and the petite mafioso. Although Koyou is actively against the two she can't help but admit that Chuuya is happier when she is around.

As for the spy she neither denies nor admit anything.

Mori explained their situation and the reason for her being abruptly called back to Japan. Hoping that her presence would do good to lift up Chuuya's mood since they have an undeniably close relationship.

"Ah, I get the gist of it. So Chuuya has been isolating himself lately..." she puts a hand on her chin in deep thoughts. "And you called me here, all the way out from the other side of the world, while I'm in the middle of my mission, just to plan a surprise for Chuuya?"

A sly grin was painted on her face. "Its greatly appreciated, I'm in!"

A plan was then set in motion.

* * *

**Operation Give Chuuya the Best Birthday Surprise. START!**

First task: Make him get some fresh air.  
Objective: Have Mori call Chuuya and request him to accompany the boss and Elise for shopping.

_'Mori-san this is a crucial part of our mission! Drag Chuuya around for as long as you can!'_

_'Are you ordering your boss now?' Mori looks at the spy with suspicion._

_'Of course not boss! This is a request. Besides Elise supports it. Right Elise?'_

_'This will be fun Rintarou!' Elise was hyped and is more than willing to come along._

_'Oh well if my dear Elise says so.' Mori surrenders and goes along with the plan._

_'While he is occupied the Black Lizard will gather all of Chuuya's favorite food... and wine. Lot's of wine.' The spy continued to give out instructions._

_'What are Chuuya's favorite food anyway?' Hirotsu inquired._

_'Anything that goes well with wine will do.' The spy replied._

_She then looks at the remaining people who remained unassigned. 'Akutagawa, Higuchi and Koyou-san will prepare the decorations.'_

Few minutes later Chuuya receives a phone call. "Boss? Understood I'll be there as fast as I can."

With it completes the first phase of the surprise.

* * *

Second task: Give him a little scare.  
Objective: Make him forget its actually his birthday.

_'Kaji! Drop an invitation to the Agency.' Was the only instruction she gave to him. (Translation: go out and make some trouble.)_

_He knew well what he needed to do._

_'Kaji? What are you doing here?' It was Chuuya who found Kaji walking towards the detective agency_

_'I'm here to drop a package for the detectives.' The scientist declared with excitement._

_'A package huh.' It actually takes Chuuya a few minutes to realize what's about to happen. 'Oi! Oi! Don't do anything reckless! Stop right there Kaji!' He then chases after him._

_'Dazai-san aren't those people from the Port Mafia.'_

_'Ignore them Atsushi or you might risk getting infected by their stupidity.'_

Maybe some things might not go as planned. But Chuuya and Dazai's unexpected encounter will buy more than enough time.

Thankfully the second phase goes along smoothly.

* * *

Third task: Lead him to the venue.  
Objective: This is pretty much self-explanatory. Have someone escort Chuuya back to HQ.

_'Akutagawa after you're done with the preparations make-up something to get him to come here.' The spy made a final instruction._

_'Why me?' Akutagawa didn't look like it but he is actually complaining on the inside._

_'You're the most convincing person here. Also you are tasked with the most important part of this plan! It's easier and I don't have to call Dazai for help.'_

_'I can accompany you senpai!' Higuchi seemingly popped out of nowhere._

_'Shut up Higuchi! I'll do this myself.' Akutagawa growled._

_'He's suddenly fired up somehow?' The spy simply scratches her head in confusion._

_Akutagawa eventually finds Chuuya resting on a bench at a park._

_'Chuuya-san come with me!'_

_'Huh? What is this about Akutagawa. I'm really burned out right now. Earlier the boss called me to accompany him and Elise. Then there's Kaji who's up to no good again. And because of him my day is ruined just by seeing that damned Mackerel.'_

_'This is an emergency Chuuya-san.'_

_'Can't you deal with it yourself Akutagawa.'_

_'It has to be you. Please come with me!'_

_'You're acting really weird today Akutagawa. Alright I'll come with you it better be worth it.'_

If the third phase goes along well then the rest will complete itself.

* * *

Final task: Enjoy.

Akutagawa and Chuuya walk together towards the designated room. From the other side the rest of the Port Mafia is ready to give Chuuya a surprise of his life. Even the top members, Mori and Koyou who took part in that woman's silly plan is genuinely excited and happy for this surprise.

Being childish for once in a while isn't too bad.

Then as the door opened wide the Black Lizard trio and Higuchi who were standing at the sides opened a birthday popper.

"Happy Birthday Chuuya!" Everyone greeted the birthday boy.

Wha-What is this!? Boss! Ane-san! Everyone... Is this all your doing?

"If there's anyone to blame here it's her." Mori then motions behind him.

"Happy Birthday Chuuya." It was 'her' indeed, who walked out from behind the crowd. She held Chuuya's birthday cake on her hands and a candle was lit on top.

Chuuya's eyes widened at the sight. "Y-you! But how?" He wanted to say so much more but he was at loss with his words.

He controlled his desire to hug her then and there, to say how much he misses her...

"Just blow the candle dummy, we're really hungry now."

He snapped out of his thoughts and did as she said and everyone greeted him once more.

* * *

Somehow time moves differently when you cherish the moment and Chuuya felt that it ended too quickly for him to even notice.

Eventually all things must come to an end and he knew that. When everyone had decided to return to their respective places they knew that it is the opportunity for the two of them to have some time alone.

They went on to Chuuya's apartment and the two settled down on his couch. The spy leans down to his shoulder while they drink some more wine.

"I thought you won't be back anytime soon."

"I thought so too. But at least I get to celebrate your birthday."

"Hmm... Don't you even have a gift for me? I consider you might have something special for me since its been some time when we last saw each other."

"Is the wine not enough?" She sits back up and looks at him with disbelief.

"You know I have a collection of them."

"I suppose... Fine then, since its your birthday today I'll grant you one wish," she winks at him raising one finger close to her lips.

He gets the hint and looks at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Then let's make the best out of this night," he leans down to her, his lips only a few breaths away from hers.

"As you wish." And with that she closes the distance between their lips.

_The night is still young my love._ _Let's make the best out of it._

* * *

Omake:

Chuuya stirred awake from beneath the sheets. His eyes saw his naked lover beside him and relished at the view. Their night escapades rushed back into his mind and a sense of euphoria filled his heart. Just how he wished this moment could last forever...

Suddenly his daze was interrupted by a ring of his phone.

Message from Mackerel:  
_"Did you finally get laid?"._

"That damned Dazai!" Chuuya clenched his phone hard near the point of breaking.

* * *

A/N: And that's about it I hope its not too cringey to read. This is actually under my Chuuya x Spy!OC drafts. If you like this I may actually write a bit more of this certain scenario. Her name is not indicated here although a little about her background is described. Since this idea is actually incomplete but I practiced a little bit with an excuse to write a birthday fic for Chuuya.


End file.
